


¡'TEVE!

by palubass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/pseuds/palubass
Summary: A Tony nunca se le había dado bien cuidar de sí mismo, pero, sorprendentemente, sí sabía cuidar de otras personas.Steve es el último en darse cuenta.





	¡'TEVE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talktothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/gifts).



> Obviamente, no tengo originalidad alguna para los títulos. Whatever...
> 
> Este fic surge gracias a @talktothesky a quien pedí prompts para escribir Stony. En el momento en que vi un prompt que involucraba a Peter tuve que escribirlo:
> 
> "Peter es el hijo de Tony y adora a Steve (aunque Tony y Steve no están aún juntos) y su primera palabra es Steve"
> 
> Mi primera incursión en este fandom <3 (y con esta otepaza)

– Capi, ¿te importaría pasarme el trapo que está sobre la encimera? –preguntó Tony, de espaldas, gesticulando con el brazo hacia algún punto indefinido a su espalda. Steve se levantó del sofá y se acercó en tres pasos a la cocina.

– Ten –dijo, tendiéndole el trapo para después apoyarse en la encimera y cruzar los brazos, mientras miraba la escena que tenía lugar enfrente de él. Tony estaba agachado, dándole una papilla a un bebé rollizo con el pelo castaño–. Sabes, Stark, si me hubieran dicho hace tan solo unos meses que ibas a acabar encargándote de un bebé no me lo hubiera creído.

– Bueno, todos tenemos que sentar cabeza algún día –dijo, girándose momentáneamente antes de volver a prestarle toda su atención al niño–. Abre la boca, Peter, hijo.

El capitán se enderezó y se puso a caminar por la cocina americana, anduvo hacia el salón y los amplios ventanales de lo alto de la torre Stark.

– Supongo que es algo bueno, así al menos no te pasas el día diseñando nuevos trajes para ti, ya que Peter es demasiado pequeño para tener un traje propio aún.

Tony paró un momento de darle cucharadas de papilla a Peter, antes de dirigir su vista por un segundo hacia las escaleras que conducían a su laboratorio. Se irguió y se quitó las gafas de cristales coloreados para limpiarlas con un gesto despreocupado que, Steve, sin embargo, no se creyó. Tony empezó a mascullar entre dientes y se empezó a distinguir cierta retahíla: “sí,bueno,sóloesunprototipo,nadaserioaún...”. Steve se giró rápidamente.

– ¿Le has hecho un traje de Iron Man al niño? –en dos segundos a Tony le pareció que tenía a Steve a menos de un metro. Se alejó hacia atrás porque tener al hombre rubio a tan poca distancia hacía que se sintiera algo... desconcentrado. Y Tony Stark era una persona a la que le gustaba tener control de la situación y de sus emociones.

– Técnicamente, sería un Iron Baby –respondió rápidamente Tony, algo mordaz.

– ¡Tony! –Steve alzó la voz, el reproche tiñendo su nombre–. ¡Sólo es un bebé!

– ¡Steve! –respondió Tony, quizás con algo de burla en su voz–. ¡Así estará protegido! No quiero que le pase nada, y Jarvis puede estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo, pero no puede impedir físicamente que se golpee.

Steve cruzó los brazos de nuevo, abrió la boca varias veces mientras paseaba por la habitación, intentando que el torrente desordenado de pensamientos se volviese coherente y así poder darle un discurso mínimamente estructurado. Pero no era capaz. Finalmente, se paró delante de Tony.

– Me exasperas, Stark. No sé quien creyó que era buena idea que cuidaras de Peter –dijo, sorprendiendo a Tony y a sí mismo de la dureza con la que (casi) escupió aquellas palabras. Pero no era para menos. Tony parecía incapaz de darse cuenta de que aquel niño no era otro de sus juguetes, no era un programa de ordenador ni un cachivache con inteligencia artificial de las que se jactaba. Todos le decían que Tony estaba cuidando muy bien de Peter, incluso a Steve se lo parecía pero había esos pequeños detalles que hacían que toda su rabia saliera a flote. No dejaba de ser preocupación, oculta bajo aquella voz dura, pues, no podía engañarse, le había cogido mucho cariño a aquel niño, desde que Tony había aparecido un día en la reunión de los Vengadores con aquella bolita en brazos, diciendo que su familia había muerto y que él se había quedado a cargo. No esperaba que al niño le pasase algo, pero Tony tenía cierta habilidad para que las cosas no salieran bien, incluso aunque Steve se reprendiera mentalmente porque aquellas ideas vinieran a su cabeza. No era estúpido preocuparse por el niño o por Tony, ¿verdad?

Tony le miraba, intentando no dejar ver lo que le removían por dentro aquellas palabras. Una vez más, no era suficiente. No era suficientemente bueno. Ya no solo no lo era para el mundo en general, sino que no era suficiente para Steve. Y por alguna razón aquello era como no ser suficiente para nadie. Se dio la vuelta con parsimonia hacia su hijo, quien todavía estaba en la trona, metiendo los dedos en el potito. Le cogió en brazos con la soltura de quien lo hace a menudo y se giró hacia el capitán.

– Si no tienes nada más que decir sobre mis habilidades parentales, me gustaría que te fueras. Peter tiene que dormir –dijo, con voz monocorde. Steve ya se sentía culpable desde que había dicho aquellas palabras. Él no era quien para juzgar a Tony y Peter era claramente un niño feliz y bien atendido.

– Tony, no quería decir eso –se disculpó, aunque aún tenía la mandíbula tensa. La sugerencia de Tony de irse le estaba empezando a resultar atractiva, quizás porque si seguía mirando a Tony cargar en brazos con aquel niño iba a empezar a desear quedarse ahí con ellos. Maldita nostalgia de no se sabe el qué.

– No me vale, capi –dijo Tony, nunca era Steve cuando estaba enfadado. Al menos no era cubito de hielo. Steve entrecerró los ojos mientras aquella idea se colaba en su mente-

– Steve, llámame Steve –dijo rápidamente.

– ¡’TEVE! –dijo una vocecita infantil con decisión. Tony abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y miró a Peter, que en ese momento se llevaba las manitas a la cara mientras reía y comenzaba a repetir variaciones del nombre del capitán. A Steve se le ablandó el corazón y sintió más calor en las entrañas que cuando le sacaron del hielo. Casi tanto como cuando Tony abrió los ojos después de caer del cielo. Tony miraba al pequeño con una mezcla de fascinación y un poco de “no me puedo creer que hayas dicho primero el nombre de este bastardo”.

Alzó la vista y cazó a Steve mirando con adoración al pequeño. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa pero logró pararla a tiempo y poner la mejor cara de circunstancias, forjada tras largos años de ser un empresario agresivo.

– Cógelo, sé que quieres –dijo, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo. Un instante de pánico cruzó por el rictus casi siempre impasible de Steve, antes de que Tony le tendiese al niño.

– Gracias, Tony –dijo, mientras Peter palmoteaba con fuerza su brazo. Tony alzó una ceja.

– Vaya, parece que a alguien le va a gustar que estés tan anormalmente musculado, capi.

Steve no pudo menos que sonreír y notar que Tony, esta vez, no se había alejado dos metros y que ambos –casi– compartían el mismo espacio.

 

– Oh, vamos, corta el rollo.

Tony Stark salió de su ensoñación, en la cual llevaba ya un buen rato metido porque Peter había tenido la brillante idea de preguntarle a su padre cuál había sido su primera palabra. Steve estaba de espaldas a ellos, en la cocina, secando unos cacharros mientras escuchaba a Tony contar aquella historia. No sabía qué es lo que iba a contar, si llegaría hasta el momento en que le había dicho a Tony si podía ir con ellos al parque y este le había respondido que era la manera más rara de pedir una cita que había oído. El bastardo ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de permanecer serio mientras Steve se sonrojaba.

– Pensé que iba a ser una historia más guay, ¿ahora resulta que soy un instrumento para que os deis cuenta de que os moláis? –dijo Peter. Tony le miró por encima de sus gafas y el chico se irguió en el sofá.

– ¿Te parece bien hablar así a tu padre?

– Eh, no, claro –Peter comenzó a atropellarse. Tony sonrió.

– Para el carro, chaval, que te estoy vacilando –dijo, riendo, mientras Peter se levantaba y empezaba a indignarse, a pesar de que Tony le gastase bromas parecidas seis veces por semana (los domingos Peter iba con Steve a ver el béisbol y podía respirar tranquilo).

A Tony le gustaban aquellas bromas, le gustaba sentir que por muchas veces que las repitiera aquella gente no se iba a ir de su lado.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y aún más gracias si decides dejarme un comentario!  
> <3


End file.
